space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Character-generation
STEP 1 - DETERMINE RACE Racial statistics for Human Characters can be found at the end of the Character Creation Section. Arbiters may elect to make other Races available, either from other source books, or races that they have created from scratch. See the Arbiter’s Section for details on creating new races. STEP 2 - DETERMINE ATTRIBUTES Use the Attribute generation statistics for your Character Race, starting with the Racial Base Score on all Attributes. See the Attribute Bonus Table for the bonuses provided by each Attribute. 'Basic Attributes' MENTAL STRENGTH (MS): Mental Strength measures intelligence, wisdom and mental endurance, and provides bonuses to Difficulty Factor Checks and Mind Saves. PHYSICAL STRENGTH (PS): Physical Strength measures the amount a person can carry. PS 12 means you can carry 12 size levels of stuff. An individual can lift (without moving) or drag double their strength. Characters can throw a small item 1 Hex/2PS points. A high PS also provides a bonus to Damage in Close Quarters Combat. ENDURANCE (END): Endurance measures physical stamina and endurance, as well as determining the amount of physical punishment a Character can take. AGILITY (AGL): Agility measures a Character's dexterity and reaction time, and provides a bonus to Defend, as well as Character Movement. CHARM (CHM): Charm measures guile, persuasiveness, physical beauty, and leadership. A high CHM provides bonuses to Beguile Rolls and Luck Saves. ALL CHARACTERS START WITH THE RACIAL BASE SCORE ON EACH ATTRIBUTE 'Attribute Checks' When attempting to perform activities that test the limits of a specific Attribute, you may have to make an Attribute Check on a Percentile Dice, (D%) in order to succeed. For example, balancing on a narrow parapet might require a 2xAgility Check, or rolling equal to or less than twice your Agility on the D% roll. Attempting to use the Translocation Spell to beam to a spot beyond a corner that you cannot see around might require a successful 3xMS Check to avoid accidentally Translocating partially into the wall. The Arbiter will decide what specific roll is required, and inform you when it is necessary to attempt an Attribute Check. 'Transfer Points (TP)' After recording the Base Attribute Score for your race for each attribute, the next step is to apply the Transfer Points allowed for your Character Race. Each Transfer Point is one base Attribute Point that may be subtracted from any one Attribute and added to any other Attribute. Transfer Points may be used to adjust any combination of Attributes, as long as the total number of Attribute Points adjusted does not exceed the number of Transfer Points allowed. Racial Bonuses and Penalties All Races come with a set of Racial Bonuses or Penalties, typically including several bonus Skills, as well as any special Racial Abilities. See the Human Character entry for Human Character Bonuses and Penalties, or see the Custom Race Description supplied to you by the Arbiter for Custom Races. Note also any Natural Weapons, or Special Defenses such as a Hide or immunity to certain types of damage possessed by some types of Custom Races. Actions per Round All Characters start with one Action per Round. Some things, such as Spells, Cybernetics, Specialist Programs or Combat Styles may provide a Character with special extra Actions per Round, applicable to only one specific type of weapon, attack or magic use. STEP 3 - ALLOT POOL POINTS Characters normally start with 20 Generic Pool Points, although this number may vary at the Arbiter’s discretion. These points can be spent on Academic Skills, Combat Skills, Specialist Programs and Magic Spells. Choose you Skills and Spells from the appropriate section. See the Skill and Magic Sections for details. STEP 4 - RECORD ADJUSTED ATTRIBUTE BONUSES Record Attribute Bonuses from the Attribute Bonus Table below, after Skills are chosen. If Attributes are later changed for any reason, (i.e.: Learning new Skills, magical curse, etc.), Attribute Bonuses must be recalculated. *Note that the Bonus to Damage applies only to Damage from Unarmed Combat and Close Quarters Weapons. 'Beguile ' Any Character can attempt to Beguile any other being that speaks a language in common. This can involve convincing someone of something untrue, talking your way out of trouble, causing confusion, or convincing someone to do something they probably shouldn’t, among other things. To attempt to ‘Beguile’, the Character rolls a D20 and adds their Charm Bonus to Beguile, as well as any bonuses or penalties prescribed by the Arbiter. If the modified Beguile Roll is higher than the target creature’s MS, then they are successfully Beguiled. Note that attempting to convince someone to do anything obviously dangerous or foolhardy will incur additional penalties at the Arbiter’s discretion.. 'Movement' Each point of Character Movement equals 10 feet that the Character can move in one Combat Round, provided they are not performing any other Actions. Characters can move ½ this rate and perform Actions up to their maximum number of Action per Round. For example, a Character with a Movement of 2 could move 20 feet in one Action, or 10 feet and perform another Action. All Characters start with a base Movement of 2. Initiative Bonus The Initiative Bonus is determined by adding together a Character's MS and Agility scores, then dividing that number by 10, rounding down. This number is subtracted from the Initiative Roll at the start of the combat sequence to determine the order of Actions during the Round, see the Combat Section for details. Some things, such as Cybernetics or Combat Styles, may provide a Character with a special bonus to Initiative, applicable to only one specific type of weapon or attack. 'Perception' Perception is based on a Character’s MS and race. The MS Attribute is added to the Racial Base Score to determine a Character’s Perception Score. You must roll equal to or less than your Perception Score on Percentile Dice, (D100), to make a successful Perception Check. Perception Checks are used to avoid surprise, to detect secret/concealed doors, noticing small environmental changes, hearing noises, etc. STEP 5 - SAVING THROWS There are three types of Saving Throws; Save Vs Mind, Save Vs Body and Save Vs Luck. The Arbiter will determine when each Saving Throw is applicable. To make a Saving Throw, a Character must make a modified roll on a twenty-sided dice, (D20), equal to or under the appropriate Attribute, (see below). Other effects may sometimes modify Saving Throws, adjusting the number on the D20 that you must roll equal to or under. These are expressed as either a Bonus to Save, which are added to the appropriate Attribute, or a Penalty to Save, which is subtracted from the appropriate Attribute. Note that a Natural 20 always fails a Saving Throw, and a Natural 1 always succeeds. STEP 6 - DETERMINE DAMAGE CAPACITY All Characters have a Personal Damage Capacity, (DC). This is the amount of damage a Character can take before losing consciousness. The base Damage Capacity varies by race. Add the Bonus to Personal DC from Endurance to the Racial Base DC to determine the Character’s total Starting DC. '''Remember to update this number if the Character’s Endurance changes. See the section on Damage and Healing for more details. STEP 7 - RECORD MYSTIC POINTS Mystic Points are equal to the Character's MS, plus the number Spell levels the Character knows. Consequently, the Character’s Mystic Point total will increase by one every time they learn a new Spell, or increase their level of knowledge in a known Spell. See the Magic Section for further details. STEP 8 - PERSONALITY Disposition and Character Traits Disposition and Character Traits are important tools in good Role-Playing. The Arbiter will reward playing in Character with regard to Disposition and Character Traits, so it is important to keep these aspects of your Character in mind at all times. Feel free to add to the Character Trait list with the approval of your Arbiter. In order to determine your Character’s Disposition, choose from the list below, or roll a D10 for a random result. When rolling random Character Traits, ignore any contradictory results and re-roll the conflicting trait. *Note that there is a small chance that any given Character may be born with some form of mental illness or insanity. Roll the percent chance indicated for your Character’s Race to determine if they happen to be insane. If they are, roll on the Insanity Tables. '''Disposition Table: Character Traits Table: STEP 9 - CHARACTERISTICS AND BACKGROUND Sex, Age, Height, and Weight are decided by the player, the only limitations are the Racial Minimums and Maximums. Note that all races are assigned a size level that affects the size of weapons that they may reasonably wield, (See the Combat Section for details on Character and Weapon Size rules). At this time, ensure you have also recorded any other Racial Bonuses or Penalties, including Racial Abilities, Special Defenses or Natural Weapons. To flesh out a Character's personality, experienced Role-Players may wish to determine a background story for their Character. This should be developed in consultation with the Arbiter. STEP 10 - STARTING EQUIPMENT All Characters start with a basic set of equipment, depending on their Character’s genre of origin. 'Low-Tech Starting Equipment': Clothing, Flint & Steel, Food for 3 days, Blanket, Waterskin, 3D10 X 10 Karats Choose one of the following Supplementary Supply Kits: *Sage Supplies : Candle, Ink, Quills, Paper, Scroll Case, 3 Arcane Inspection Elixirs at level 1 *Fighter Supplies: Lantern, Whetstone, Oil Flask, 3 Knit Flesh Elixirs at level 1 *Rogue Supplies: Rope 2, Lock Picks, Small Oil Can, 2 Torches, Mirror, Face Mask 'High-Tech Starting Equipment': *Clothing, *Small Multi-Tool, *Flash Light Multi-Tool Option, *Printer Multi-Tool Option, *Hard Port Multi-Tool Option, *3D10 X 10 Chips Choose one of the following Supplementary Supply Kits: *Armor Supplies - 3 Packs of type A knitters, Battle Harness, Swiss Army Module Multi-Tool Option, Knife *Cyber Supplies - 1 Pack of type S knitters, Soft Port Multi-Tool Option *Rogue Supplies -Grapple Multi-Tool Option, Laser Cutting Tool Multi-Tool Option *Technical Supplies - Glasses I/O port and Data Gloves Multi-Tool Option, Computer Upgrade Multi-Tool Option HUMAN CHARACTERS Racial Bonuses and Penalties Human Characters start with 3 bonus Skills from Domestic, Language or Trade, all at level 2. Humans receive no restrictions or penalties. Category:Character